


As Long As Life Invites Death To Dance

by what_the_buck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Adventures, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slovenia, Whump, dislocated shoulder, injuries, on-set accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_buck/pseuds/what_the_buck
Summary: This adventure will last as long as life invites death to dance and that’s a promise.ORReader falls off a set for the new Marvel movie. Sebastian stays with her and realises what the biggest adventure really is.





	As Long As Life Invites Death To Dance

You groaned and turned off your alarm. The spot next to you was empty, which was probably because your boyfriend had started early. He usually left earlier. That, or he was on a morning run.

 

You rolled out of bed and trudged to the closet, pulling on some jeans and a random t-shirt. You were going to be changing anyway, so it didn’t really matter what you wore. You quickly spread some butter on some toast and shoved it into your mouth, rather unelegantly, you would admit. You ruffled the fur on your dog’s head and he panted happily. You checked your watch and realised, with a curse word escaping your lips, that you were going to be late if you didn’t get a move on. Grabbing your keys and phone, you bolted out the door, calling a quick goodbye to the black dog that kept you company in a much too empty apartment.

The set for the new Marvel movie on which you worked was not too far from the small apartment you owned. You were eternally grateful that they had decided to film on location in Ljubljana, the capital of Slovenia. Your father was Slovenian and you had been partially raised in the outskirts of a smaller town outside of Ljubljana. The messy breakup between your parents meant you had to spend six months of the year with your mother in the Canary Islands. You loved both places, and you loved both parents, but the agreement was a shaky one at best. Acting had been a sort of relief for you, allowing you to forget the bitterness between your parents. It let you remove your heart and soul from your body and place into a better situation. One with two loving parents in a loving relationship, a stable home, financial stability, school, and a future. You just wanted what every fourteen year old child wanted: normalcy. Eventually, acting became more than just a silly hobby your parents entertained to get you out of their sights. It became your life, leaving you where you were now, driving through the streets of Ljubljana to the temporary filming location of the new Marvel film.

 

You made it on set and immediately got dressed. You knew there was going to be stunts done today, so you prepared yourself for those while your stylist brushed your hair.

“Woke up late?” The stylist, Sascha, asked in amusement. You smiled.

“You bet.” Sascha shook his head and passed her the costume.

“Hurry up. You have 15 minutes,” Sascha instructed. You nodded and hurried to get yourself into the costume.

 

You listened intently as the Russos tried to explain the stunt to you. You nodded occasionally to indicate that you understood.

“So you’re gonna go up to that tower, jump off onto that platform there, the trap doors will open, you go on to that platform there, where the trap doors will open up again and you’ll land there on the mat,” the stunt coordinator summed up for you. You nodded and went up to where they hooked people up into the harness. You were a new character that the Marvel universe was introducing known as Volt, who had the ability to manipulate electricity. You had been kept mostly secret from fans until a few weeks ago, when someone had leaked photos of you on set that went viral. The Russos were forced into making the announcement.

 

You looked up to the top of the tower, which was easily a good six stories high.

“We’ll do it slowly first, just to get accustomed to the feeling,” the stunt director, Matthias, suggested. You nodded and Matt handed you a harness, obviously intending for you to put it on so he could take you up the set. You clambered into it and tightened the straps.

“(Y/N)!” You looked up when you heard someone call your name and saw Sebastian, your boyfriend, running up to you. You had first met when you were in the Canary Islands to visit your mom and he had been there for a new role he was looking into. You found he needed a place to stay for a couple weeks and offered up your apartment for free. In return, he would make sure that everything was still working properly and keep an eye on the place. He agreed after seeing the place and you quickly became fast friends. You started taking him on your semi-annual adventure trips with your other friends and, before you knew it, you were kissing him at the bottom of the Grand Canyon with the sky painted a royal purple and the stars just starting to come out of their shells, painting the sky like embers that erupted from the pure, untarnished flame of joyous love. You sat by the water’s edge and let the rough, icy water spray the two of you, making your first kiss with someone as important as Sebastian taste like stepping outside on one of those days where the cool apathy of winter gives some leeway for the spring dew to pierce the atmosphere. It was crisp and soft and new. It was love.

 

“What’s first?” Sebastian asked, referring to which scene you needed to start with that morning. You pointed to the top of the set.

“Stunt. It’s a jump off of that, onto the trap door, next trapdoor, then mat,” you explained briefly.

“Be careful, yeah?” You nodded, double checking your straps. Sebastian took the wire from Matt and clipped it onto you. He tugged on it to make sure it was on and then hugged you.

“I don’t have a scene until later, so I’ll watch.” He kissed you before letting you get lifted up onto the set.

 

The stunt went well. You managed it in about 7 takes. It was by far one of the simpler stunts as you were really just being lowered to the ground with some stops along the way. Sebastian smiled at you from the ground. The stuntmen were unhooking you from the wires so you could go back down. You smiled back at him. The stuntmen walked away for a moment to help Mackie onto the set so he could do his stunt next. Suddenly, you felt a tug on one of the wires. You grunted as you were yanked back. Your feet found the ground again and you tried to stand up before realising that you were still being dragged.

“Help!” You called, frantically trying to reach behind you to release the wire. You knew it was loose and wouldn’t hold you if you fell. You knew you had until the edge of the set to pull off the wire. You grabbed at the set, trying to find some sort of hold. The stuntmen that were up there with you realised that you were being dragged to your possible death, but it was too late. You felt the ground disappear behind your head and looked over your shoulder to see Sebastian staring up at you in shock and fear.

You tipped off the edge. The wire detached from your harness. You were officially in freefall. You felt a scream fall past your lips, flailing around desperately in hopes that you could grab onto anything. You felt a harsh impact on your shoulder and an intense pain, but you were still falling. You must have hit the trapdoor. Your body was jolted around by the sudden impact.

“(Y/N)!” Sebastian yelled. You briefly caught a glimpse of him running towards the mat.

You hit the mat. Pain spread through your body like ink in water. You saw Sebastian’s face hovering over you as he dropped to his knees. You could see Anthony’s terror-stricken face peering over the edge of the set you had just fallen off of. The offending wire was dangling limply from the ceiling, where it was anchored.

“Baz. Baz, help me,” you pleaded. Sebastian cupped your face in his rough hands.

“You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay (Y/N/N),” he reassured you softly. You nodded.

“My shoulder hurts.” You gritted your teeth as you were reminded of the pain. Sebastian’s eyes flew to your shoulder, taking in the poppy blooming across your costume; taking in the red red ink flowing through the water simultaneously with the pain; taking in the blood that was draining out of your shoulder in unison with the blood draining from his face.

“The medics have been called,” he told you, maintaining his soft voice in a feeble attempt to keep you calm. “And the ambulance too. You’ll be taken care of and I’ll be there the whole time,” he promised you. You nodded and groaned in pain again. Your eyelids fluttered slightly, wanting desperately to close. Sebastian tapped your cheek, bringing you back.

“Hey. Stay awake,” he urged.

“I’m trying.”

“Tell me about our first kiss,” he requested, trying to keep you conscious. And so you told him. You told him about the orange cliffs and white waters and the golden stars against the indigo sky. You told him about the sparks you felt everytime he looked at you and about the way his hair tickled you slightly. You told him about how he smiled into the kiss and how both of you ended up in each other’s arms on the river bank at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. You told him about everything. And so he asked you about everything. Every adventure you two went on. And you told him. You told him of surfing in the bioluminescent waters of New Jersey, and you told him of swimming with emperor penguins in Antarctica. You told him of changing tyres in the middle of the Sahara and riding horses through Mongolia. You told him of finding your dog as a puppy sheltering under the tyre cap while it hailed heavily in Yosemite and of pressing him tightly against your chest under your bright yellow raincoat. You told him of your favourite adventure of them all:

 

Loving him.

 

It was only a few minutes after the fall that the medics arrived and lifted you onto a stretcher, Sebastian cradling your head in the crook of his elbow and holding your hand in his. They rushed you to the hospital, faces and voices blurring past your tired eyes. You turned your head to meet Sebastian’s eyes, absorbing the bright blue filled with vibrant empathetic pain. He squeezed your hand and you swore you could feel every single one of the 34 muscles in his hand relax and contract.

 

You wished it would all slow down. From the moment you were brought in, you were prodded, x-rayed, poked, diagnosed, had your shoulder shoved back into its socket, and wrapped up in a yellow fiberglass cast. All within an hour. A needle was poked into your hand to administer painkillers. It was too fast for you, who liked to take everything in and memorise it. Sebastian was with you for the whole process. He was even holding your hand in the x-ray. Now he was curled up next to you in the hospital bed, your head resting between his chin and shoulder. He was breathing steadily an you felt his chest rise and fall against your own with every breath.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered. You nodded slightly.

“Me too.” There was another silence as the two of you basked in each other’s light.

 

“What adventure come next?” Sebastian asked a two days later. You had been released from the hospital a day prior and, as much as Sebastian wanted you to, you couldn’t sit still. So now you were floating on a surfboard in the frigid waters of New York. Sebastian had been aware enough to ask the doctors for a waterproof cast, and you were eternally grateful that he had.

“Recovery,” you said. “And then Route 66.”

“How about marriage?” Sebastian asked. You turned to face him and saw him pull a small box out of his boardshorts. He opened it up and pulled out a ring. He kneeled as best as he could on the surfboard, holding the ring up to your stunned face. You nodded, trying desperately to get the words out.

“(Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N), we’ve been on hundreds of adventures together, the most recent one being the scariest, I must admit. What it has been good for, however, is making me realise that, out of five years of adventures together, my favourite one was loving you. I want to continue this adventure, and I want to experience as many more as we can fit into our lives. Will you go on the greatest adventure of all with me, and marry me?” Sebastian asked. You kept nodding.

“Yes. Yes yes. A million times yes.” Sebastian grinned and slipped the ring onto your finger. He leant forward and tried to kiss you, only to remember he was on a surfboard a little too late. The two of you went tumbling into the water. You opened your eyes under the water and found him staring back at you. He grabbed your face and kissed you, letting you know that this adventure was one that would never end as long as life invited death to dance.


End file.
